Always and Never
by Dame Brittany
Summary: Summary: Jeff Hardy and Stacy Keibler hate eachother, but yet they find eachother so appealing. Oneday they are forced to do someting they never thought they would do in order to protect a friend, what is it they have to do? R&R and find out!
1. Your Sword Versus My Dagger

**Disclaimer: I own no one or the song titles.**

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey! I felt really bad about not giving the Jeff/Stacy fans a proper ending to Perfect Situation so I thought I'd give you all loyal and deserving fans a special treat and start a new story, The love story of Jeff Hardy and Stacy Keibler. So I hope you all enjoy it and I can't ask this enough, please, please review! Thank you so much, I hope you like it :) Also in this story Lita is married to Kane and Jeff is her best friend and they are on Raw so is Stacy but there will be a few people from SD! that cause trouble. Also Matt is bad in this story, hehehe. This story title and chapter title belongs to Silverstein.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe that Kane is gonna make you marry him. How are you feeling?" Stacy asked her red-headed friend who rolled her eyes.

"I am so sick of being asked that question!" Lita cried out in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, who else asked you that?" Stacy asked out of curiosity.

"Arghh, everyone! But Jeff and Matt ask me that 3 times a day and I just want to throw them through a window." Lita replied as she curled her fists into a ball.

"So hows the baby doing?" Stacy asked her pregnant friend.

"He's doing just fine, he's a real kicker tho. I just can't wait til he pops out, then maybe Kane will leave me alone." Lita said as she rubbed her stomach.

"How can you be so sure he'll let you go?" Stacy asked as the two walked down the halls of the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim California.

"He'll see that raising our child in a hostile enviorment is a mistake and that it could potentinally screw him up and he won't want that for his son." Lita answered confidentlly.

"But that's how Kane was brought up and correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that what he wants? doesn't he want he's son to grow up to be just like him?" Stacy asked knowing full well what Kane was like.

"I will be from Kane, I'll do whatever I have to in order to save my baby and be with Matt." Lita informed the pushy blonde.

"I know you will, I'm just saying it's gonna be hard and I'm gonna help in any way that I can." Stacy offered with a warm smile.

"Thank you Stacy, I might just take you up on that." Lita said as she looped her arm around Stacy's.

"So are you hanging out with Matt and Jeff tonight?" Stacy asked curiously

"I'm not sure, but I promised them that I would but I think Kane has other plans for me, so if I can't make it do you think you could take my place?" Lita asked with pleading eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." Stacy laughed at her friend's attempt to try and make her feel guilty.

"Thank you!" Lita squealed as she hugged Stacy tightly.

"Yeah, yeah I said that I would see what I could do." Stacy repeated as Lita glared at her playfully.

"We both know what your gonna end up doing Stace." Lita said as she walked away from the leggy diva.

"I'm not kidding Lita!" Stacy bluffed

"You wouldn't do that to Matt and Jeff." Lita said as she kept walking away.

"Of course I would do that to Jeff! I hate him!" Stacy yelled after her friend who had turned a corner.

"Aww...Stacy your way too kind." Stacy turned around when she heard someone speak.

"I-I what do you want?" Stacy asked trying to think of an excuse.

"Don't mind me, I'm just heading to the locker room. Oh and feel free not to show up tonight." Jeff retorted as he brushed past Stacy intentionally shoving her.

"I'm gonna be there tonight, for Matt not for you." Stacy yelled as she threw an empty water bottle at Jeff.

"Do whatever you dollface, see if I care." Jeff said as he continued to walk away.

"Why are all men assholes?" Stacy asked the heaven's and turned her heel and walked away angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Jeff Sat at a table in a local night club waiting for Stacy to arrive. Matt was more the one who was waiting for Stacy rather than Jeff. Jeff and Stacy had never really considered eachother friends, they just tolerated eachother beacuse they were so close to Matt and Amy.

"Ok where is the skank?" Jeff asked getting annoyed that she hadn't shown up when she said she would.

"Hey if she doesn't show up it's because of you! You need to learn how to control your anger around her, and if you call her a skank again I'll smash that bottle of beer on your head!" Matt threatend with a serious look.

"I'm just kidding ok, sheesh. I've learned that whatever time Stacy says she gonna be somewhere you just add another 30 minutes to that. I call it the Stacy System." Jeff said as he took a drink of his beer.

"The Stacy system?" Stacy asked as Jeff turned around suprised that she was there.

"I-I what are you doing here?" Jeff asked mocking Stacy from earlier.

"I'm here to make sure that my good friend Matt has a fun night out." Stacy replied as she took a seat next to Matt.

"Thanks Stace, but it's really hard for me to have a good time when Lita isn't here." Matt confessed sadly

"it's true, last week we went to the mall and he cried when he saw this guy and this girl sharing a sundae at The Dairy Queen, it was pretty pathetic." Jeff said as Matt hit his arm. "Dude!" Jeff yelled rubbing his arm.

"Aww...That's so sad." Stacy said rubbing Matt's back. "Can I get you anything?" Stacy asked taking pitty on him.

"No I'm ok, if it's cool with you guys I'm just gonna head back to the hotel." Matt said getting up.

"NO!" Jeff and Stacy yelled in unison.

"Why not?" Matt asked startled by their outburst.

"You can't leave me with her man." Jeff pleaded with his brother.

"No, no you can't leave me with him!" Stacy also pleaded trying to the one who was disgusted.

"Ya know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna go to my hotel room and you two are gonna stay here and get to know eachother and if by tomorrow you two still can't stand the sight of eachother than I promise never to make you bothe be in the same room with eachother ever again." Matt offered with a smile.

"Seriously?" Jeff asked looking to see if he was being honest.

"Seriously" Matt said as he extended his hand out to his brother and tall friend.

"Your not just saying this so we'll let you go?" Stacy asked with untrusting eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Matt asked still wearing his charasmatic grin.

Stacy gave Matt one last look and took his hand in hers as did Jeff.

"Good, so I'll see you two tomorrow and don't disappoint me." Mat said as he walked away leaving Jeff and Stacy in akwardness.

"So, you like rock music?" Jeff asked trying to break the silence.

"Lets just say I live and breathe it." Stacy said gulping down her apple martini.

"Ok so that's one thing we have in common, no big deal, I'm sure I'll hate everything else about you." Jeff said getting nervous that he liked the fact that she liked his music.

"Your know what, just being a huge jerk I'm gonna make it my mission to be your friend." Stacy said with a smile.

"Now why would you want to do something stupid like that?" Jeff asked looking at her as if she were dumb.

"Because, it's people like you that I want to get to know, you guys are the ones that always turn out to be the fun types." Stacy explained as she signaled the bartender for another drink.

"People like me? and who exactly are you labeling me as?" Jeff asked annoyed with her judgment.

"You know what I'm talking about." Stacy said letting him try to figure out what she meant.

"No, I don't. So why don't you explain it to me." Jeff said now amused by her examination.

"Your the type of person who puts on a show for people that you don't know. You give people the impression that your someone who hates the world and just wants to be alone, write poetry and do extreme things. But really when you get to know a person and let them inside you turn into the complete opposite. You turn into someone who has fun 24/7, I'm mean you still have that part of you who does hate the world and writes poetry and does extreme things, only when your with someone you like you have fun because your sharing it with them. You have such a hard time letting people in because your afraid they won't accept who you are and when you finally see that they do you get all freaked out because your afraid that they'll get bored and fine someone better, some less boring." Stacy explained as she held up her drink to Jeff. "Cheers friend!" Stacy said as she took a drink of her alcholic beverage.

Jeff stared at Stacy in awe. He couldn't believe what she had just said! Even though everything she just said was true he would be damned if he let her know that. He had never met someone who could read him the way Stacy just did. Apart of him couldn't help but feel infatuated with her talent, but if she knew him so well then she'd know that people like her would never find a place in his life, they weren't worth it.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you...never!" Jeff said as he grabbed his coat and jumped out of his seat.

"That so sad Jeff, it's so sad that you can't at least try and get to know me for your brother's sake." Stacy replied with a smug look on her face.

"Get to know you? Your the one who is making judgments about me instead of letting me explain to you who I realy am." Jeff retorted as he looked back at her.

"So does that mean that your willing to let me get to know you? In your words that is." Stacy said still calm her cool.

Jeff stood silent for a moment. He didn't want to disappoint his brother but he also didn't want to get close to Stacy. Jeff shook his head and grabbed Stacy's hand.

"Let's go!" Jeff said as he pulled Stacy with him.

"Where are we going?" Stacy asked as she held her coat close to her.

"You wanna get to know me fine, were gonna sleep together!" Jeff said as he was walking towards the upstairs where the private rooms were.

"What!" Stacy gasped as she pulled her hand away from Jeff's.

"Well you made all those judgments about me back there so I decide to make a few of my own about you." Jeff said standing on what of the steps.

"What the is that supposed to mean?" Stacy asked with anger filling her tone.

"It means I came to the conclusion that your the type a girl who likes to have angry rough sex!" Jeff answered with a seductive smirk.

"Your an ass" Stacy said feeling hurt by his words.

"Looks like we were both wrong about eachother." Jeff said as he walked away from Stacy leaving her alone and angry.

Stacy felt like she was about to cry in front of everyone who was in the club. Stacy got herself together and fought back the tears, she walked out of the club and got into her car. She sat for a second and then let all the tears spill out. Never in her life had she let a man talk to her in such a way, Jeff Hardy wasn't worth the tears and he wasn't worth offering her friendship to. Stacy wasn't a mean person but whenever she was around him all she felt was hate and anger. Stacy felt bad about not being able to make things work between her and Jeff but that was all on him, she tried and failed. But for some reason that wasn't acceptable for Stacy, there was no way in hell she was going to let him get away with what he did, that bastard was gonna pay and Stacy couldn't think of a better punishment then to make him fall in love with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok so what did you guys think? I am dying to know if anyone likes this story, I just really wanted to make it up to all the people who wanted Jeff/Stacy to end up together in Perfect Situation. So please let me know what you all think, pleaseeeeeee review. Thank you so much and if you want an update asap then don't forget to reveiew! Til next time, SMOOCHES!**


	2. Tough Girl

**Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I am really happy that you all enjoy this story so much, so thanks. If you have any questions or suggestions I want you to know that I am more than willing to listen to them. Also this chapter is dedicated to LoVeFuRyPaSsIoNeNeRgY, thanks for always being so cool precious. This chapter title belongs to Open Hand.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy and Lita sat in the women's locker room preparing for Raw that night. Stacy caught Lita looking in the mirror at her flection a couple of times and wondered what she was thinking about. Stacy felt terrible about everything that Lita was going through with Kane, no one desereved that especially her. Stacy's thoughts disappeared at the sound of someone knocking at their locker room door.

"I'll get it." Lita said as she shook her thoughts and opend the door.

"Hey Lita, how you feelin?" Matt asked as Jeff stared in at Stacy who was looking through a magazine.

"Yeah, hows the baby?" Jeff asked turning his attention away from Stacy and on to Lita.

"I- I'm good, the babys good." Lita answered in a tired tone.

"Lita if you want to go back to the hotel I completly understand, I really don't think that it's a good idea that you be at ringside tonight anyways." Matt suggested as Lita shook her head no.

"No, listen I'm fine and I want to be there with you tonight. I want you to know that I'm there and supporting you." Lita replied as she stroked his arm.

"Your sure your alright?" Matt asked as Lita forced a smile and nodded. "Ok, I'll see you out there. Hey Stace!" Matt called out to Stacy who still had her nose in the magazine.

"Hi Matt!" Stacy replied as she waved her hand still not acknowledging Jeff.

"Stace, Jeff's here too." Lita said as Jeff leaned against the opend door.

"I know." Stacy said as her eyes remained glued to her magazine.

"Well aren't you gonna say hi to him?" Lita asked waiting for Stacy to speak.

"Stacy?" Matt said also waiting for Stacy to say something.

"Yes?" Stacy asked still not looking at them.

"Hi Stacy!" Jeff said with amusement.

"Hello Jeffery." Stacy said plitely as she put down her magazine and walked out the door.

"What's with her?" Lita asked asuming the two brothers could explain her friends strange behavior.

"Well I made a deal with Jeff and Stacy." Matt answered as Lita walked down the hall with Matt and Jeff.

"What kind of deal?" Lita asked raising an eyebrow.

"The kind of deal that Matt over breaks." Jeff answered with sarcasim.

"How was I supposed to know she would be in the locker room with Lita?" Matt questioned in his defense.

"Ummm...maybe because they're best friends and their inseperable." Jeff informed his naive brother.

"Then you should have known that what I promised would have been impossible to make happen." Matt corrected Jeff who gave him an evil glare.

"Hey! What was the deal you made?" Lita asked as her raging hormones started to kick in.

"I sorta made Jeff and Stacy spend a night out together to get to know eachother, and I said that if they still didn't like eachother by the time the night was over than I'd never make them be in the same room together unless they wanted to." Matt explained with a nervous smile.

"And you thought that would work because?" Lita questioned giving Matt a look as if to say he was an idiot.

"Because I thought that those to cared about us enough to put their differences aside and at least try to be civil to eachother. At least for us." Matt replied giving Jeff a sad and disappointed look.

"Don't do that." Jeff said trying to walk past him but was stopped by Lita.

"He has a point ya know." Lita said also giving Jeff a sad face.

"You both are jerks you know that?" Jeff said as he walked away with guilt.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked curious as to where his brother was headed.

"I'm going to find Stacy." Jeff answered as he turned to face the two.

"Your gonna kill her are you?" Lita asked with sarcasim.

"Noooo, I'm going to find her to apologize and make a mendz." Jeff explained in an unsatisfied tone.

"Thank you Jeff." Lita said as she gave Jeff a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't expect a christmas card this year." Jeff said jokingly as he turned a corner in search of Stacy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy sat in the garage area of the arena on top of some sound equitment. Stacy was scoping out all the fancy cars trying to figure out if they were rentals are not. She smiled when she spotted a classic Harley Davidson Motorcycle. She could only imagine who it belonged to.

"She's nice isn't she?" Jeff asked from behind as Stacy turned to face him.

"Yeah" Stacy answered simply.

"You wanna go for a ride?" Jeff asked standing beside Stacy.

"That bikes yours?" Stacy asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, so you wanna go or not?" Jeff asked walking over to the bike and handing her a helmet.

"Sure." Stacy said taking the helmet and hoping on the back of the Harley.

Jeff got on the bike as well and Started the engine. Stacy smiled in curiousty wondering where Jeff was taking her. He pulled out of the garage and headed to a spot where he could talk to Stacy alone and give her an apology.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff parked on top of a deserted hill and turned off the engine. Stacy hoped of the bike and took a seat on the ground taking in the beautiful view of the city. Jeff looked at Stacy and took a seat on the ground next to her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Stacy asked not taking her eyes off of all the bright lights beneath her.

"Ahhh...I'm sure if you'll believe me or not." Jeff chuckled looking at the lights also.

"Try me." Stacy said looking at Jeff who looked up at her.

"Alright, I wanted to say that I was sorry for the way I acted the other night, so I'm sorry." Jeff said hesitantly as looked at the ground.

Stacy sat quiet still looking at the beautiful view. Jeff felt akward as he waited for Stacy's response. She knew it was driving him crazy wondering what she was thinking.

"You see that tall building over there with the bright lights on top of it?" Stacy asked as she pointed towards it.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jeff asked wondering why she was talking about that.

"That was where I had my first job. I started out as an assistant and when I got there I had no friends. All my co-workers thought that I got that position because I slept with the boss, and for that people didn't want to associate with me. So after a while I couldn't take all the stare's and whispers so I quit. After that I swore to myself that I would never that something like that cause me to quit at something ever again, so that's why I'm so determind to be your friend. I just thought if I pushed you hard enough that you'd eventually come around, but I can see now that I was very wrong." Stacy said as she got up and walked towards Jeff's motorcycle.

"It's not a crime for everyone to not like you. Some people just find it hard to trust people." Jeff explained as he walked towards Stacy.

"Are you one of those people?" Stacy asked flashing Jeff a smile.

"If I said I was would you accept my apology." Jeff asked giving her the same smile.

"Why should I accept your apology? You made it very clear that you don't want to be my friend. So what difference would it make?" Stacy asked as she laughed bitterly.

"Stacy I do want to be your friend ok. It's just when you made all those assumtions about me it made me angry." Jeff replied as he tried his hardest to get upset.

"Why?" Stacy asked trying to understand.

"Because, I hated that fact that you could read me so easily, I thought I was doing a damn good job by making sure no one caught on to the real me, but you found a way." Jeff explained with the same bitterness as Stacy.

"Look I'm sorry that I upset you. If I knew that you would get that angry I wouldn't have said anything." Stacy apologized sincerely.

"I just don't like being judged." Jeff muttered kicking the dirt beneath him.

"I'm sorry I judged you, can you take me back to the arena now please?" Stacy asked feeling horrible that she hurt his feelings.

"Yeah, lets go." Jeff said as he got on his bike.

"So are we cool now?" Stacy asked as she grabbed his waist.

"Were cool, but I still don't like you." Jeff said with a laugh.

"Just take me to the arena!" Stacy said with a laugh also.

"Yes dear." Jeff said jokingly.

Jeff drove off as Stacy had a smile on her face the whole way back to the arena. Stacy glanced at the rear view mirrior and saw that Jeff was smiling the same way she was, Stacy could feel her plan setting in, the only problem was she could feel herself falling for the extreme Hardy and that wasn't part of the paln.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**A/N: So? So? What did you think? I am begging you all, if you read this chapter please review! I really, really need the motivation, and if you like this story so far then please review if you want me to continue. Thank you all once again to all of you who did review, it means a lot to me :)**


	3. My Darkest Hour

**Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing.**

**A/N: Hey all my wonderful readers and reviewers. I am so sorry that I haven't updated, I've just been kinda stuck. I mean I know where I'm going with this story but the main part of this story seems so far away, lol.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you and keep reviewing :) This chapter title belongs toScary Kids Scaring Kids (Long name I know, lol, but they are totally kickass!)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy stutted down the halls backstage at Raw with a huge smile on her face. Stacy was feeling extra happy today and she doesn't even really know why. All she knew was that she loved feeling this way and nothing could bring her down, not even Jeff Hardy. Stacy turned the corner and her smile grew even wider at the sound of a familiar voice. Stacy was about to greet them man but was stopped when listening in on his conversation on his cell phone.

"What do you mean I only got 3 weeks to get married?" The man asked the person on the other line.

"Well 3 weeks isn't long enough, I need more time." The man demanded sternly.

"Listen give me a month...by then I will have already beaten Kane and Lita and I will be married and you'll get your cut of the money." Matt said in a calm tone.

Stacy stayed up against the wall taking in everything Matt was saying. "What does he mean he has a month to marry Lita? And what money?" Stacy questioned herself, her thoughts broke when she heard the slamming of Matt's phone shut. Stacy straightened herself up and greeted Matt which startled him a bit.

"Stace, hey! w-what are doing here?" Matt asked trying to keep his cool.

"Oh I just came from catering and I was looking for the restroom to freshin up." Stacy answered trying to act as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Oh well it's down the hall last door on the left." Matt directed as he gave Stacy one last smile. "I'll see you later." Matt said walking past her nervously.

"What money?" Stacy asked herself one last time as turned around and walked towards the restrooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's absured! You can't and won't beat Matt!" Lita screamed with fury.

"Oh sweetness, I already beat Matt." Kane retorted as he gave Lita a sick smile.

"No you haven't! and your crazy if you think that I'll ever love you or be happy with you, because I won't!" Lita said as she cluthed her stomach.

"I don't want you to love me, I just want you be miserable, and that 'will' make me happy." Kane replied as he brushed her stomach lightly as Lita shivered in fear.

"You wanna keep that hand?" A voice asked from behind the two.

"Now why is it that the man that claims to love you isn't here to rescue you? Instead it's pathetic little brother." Kane said with an unintimidated look.

"Stay away from Lita." Jeff ordered as he grabbed Lita and pulled her next to him.

"I'll see you at summerslam." Kane said as he walked away with a confident smile.

Lita rubbed her stomach as if to comfort her unborn child. Jeff looked down at her with sympathy as he felt her fear and worry. Lita looked up at Jeff obviously trying to hold back her tears.

"Thanks." Lita said softly as Jeff put his hand on her shoulder.

"No problem." Jeff replied as the two walked doen the hll in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy paced back and forth in her and Lita's locker room. She couldn't shake the feeling that Matt was up to no good and she was debating weather or not she should tell Lita or not. Stacy jumped back as she gasped when Lita and Jeff entered abruptly.

"You scared me!" Stacy exclaimed as she took a seat on the leather couch.

"Well sorry, we didn't mean to." Lita said as she grabbed a bottle a water.

"I did." Jeff said raising his hand as Stacy glared at him.

"So what were walking around for? You only do that when your either nervous or scared." Lita said as she grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Stacy so she was facing her.

"I-I-I was just breaking in my new heels." Stacy studdered as Jeff eyed her strangely.

"Really? They look pretty broken in to me." Jeff stated as Stacy let out an annoyed sigh.

"You really need to stop talking." Stacy retorted as she got up and headed towards the door but was called back by Lita.

"Stacy, what's goin on with you?" She asked the nervous blonde before her.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired, that match I had with Trish earlier really took a lot out of me." Stacy lied once more before exiting the room.

"What's her deal?" Lita asked Jeff who watched the door close behind Stacy.

"I don't know." Jeff answered raising a curious eyebrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Stacy walked down the halls of the hotel she was staying at in search of her suite. Stacy walked as she listened to the echo of her heels clank against the ground beneath her. She suddenly heard the sound of light giggles come from the staircase next to her. Stacy was curious as to who the giggles belonged to so she peeked through the glass on the door and was shocked to see two people carelessly making out on the staircase. Stacy gasped in shock as she realized that they weren't just any people, one was her enemy and the other Stacy the spawn of Satan.

"Oh that is so digusting." Stacy thought as she ran away and headed to her room.

Stacy frantically looked through her purse for her room key and she stepped back in terror when someone touched her shoulder.

"Why are you so jumpy today?" The man asked as she turned away from him and continued to look for her key.

"I'm not, so leave me alone." Stacy said as she finally found the card and swiped it allowing her access to her room.

"Stacy your attitude totally sucks right now." The man said as he stood in front of her doorway.

"Jeff, the only thing that sucks around here is your little slut simply known as Trish Stratus!" Stacy said angrily as she slammed the door in Jeff's face.

Jeff stood in front of Stacy's room for a moment in shock. He couldn't believe that Stacy saw him and Trish making out. No one was supposed to see that! Jeff brushed off the thoughts and walked away trying to be as calm as he could be, if Stacy was as smart as he thought she was then she would keep her mouth shut and she wouldn't say word one about what she saw to anyone. Especially not to Matt or Lita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry that this chapter sucked. I am really trying to move this story along so bare with me people. PLAESE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I can't say that enough, please if you like this story and want an update asap then please review. Thank you again to all who reviewed before, you guys are so totally kickass!**


	4. Semi Charmed Life

**Disclaimer: I own no one :(**

**A/N: Hey all my Jeff and Stacy lovers, lol. I am soooo sorry for the late update, I am just really stuck on this story. Thank you to all who reviewed, you are all so totally kickass and I love you so much. This chapter is dedicated to all of those who waited oh so patiently. This chapter title belongs to Third Eye Blind :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy, Lita, Matt and Jeff all sat quietly at a table in a near by restraunt feeling the akwardness set in. Jeff played with his silverware as Stacy glanced around the room. Lita stared at Jeff who avoied all contact from Stacy. He wasn't sure if she had heard what he said on the phone, but he knew that if she had she would have said something and she hadn't.

"So Matt, Sunday is Summerslam. Are yo sure you wanna go through with this match against Kane?" Lita asked with concern.

Matt's eyes shot up to meet Lita's.

"Is that a serious question?" Matt asked confused.

Both Jeff and Stacy's attention were now focused on Lita and Matt's conversation.

"Well, I mean..You don't have to fight him ok. There are other ways to beat Kane." Lita offered with a half smile.

"Oh really? And what ways might that be, because I'm really interested, beacuse I'm sure that their are plenty ways to destroy a 7 foot monster." Matt said sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair in amusement.

"Matt man come on, calm down.." Jeff said calmly.

"No! Listen when you get put in my position then you can tell me to calm down, until then mind your own business!" Matt ordered as he got out of his chair an stormed out of the resturaunt.

Stacy scooted next to Lita and put her arm around her.

"He's an ass Li." Stacy said causing a small smile to form on Lita's lips.

"Don't call my brother an ass!" Jeff demanded with a mean look.

"Shut up you ass!" Stacy retorted which made Lita laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Jeff asked Lita a bit suprised with Stacy's comment.

"Why don't you two just admit you like eachother, huh?" Lita asked.

Jeff's eyes popped out of his at Lita's comment and Stacy pretended to gag.

"I'm eating Li!" Stacy said covering her mouth and looking over at Jeff with disgust.

"We don't like eachother, we hate eachother." Jeff said glaring at Stacy.

"Whatever, you two are acting like babies. I'm gonna go find Matt." Lita informed her friends as Jeff nodded.

"Be careful ok." Stacy advised the red-headed woman.

"I will, bye." She said as she walked off.

Stacy played with her food as Jeff ordered more drinks. Stacy would stare at Jeff and look away quickly, Jeff caught on to what she was doing and decided to break the silence.

"So are we ever going to talk about what happend last night?" Jeff asked Stacy who pretended to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked as she continued to play with her food.

"Stacy, I'm not with Trish ok! She's my...bed buddy." Jeff said trying to find the word to explain their relationship.

"Eww..oh god! I so didn't need to know that. Whatever you do in your personal life is your business, and if Trish is girlfriend then...good for you, but if your hiding it from Matt and Amy then you should tell them." Stay said respectfully.

Jeff stared at Stacy and leaned in close to her.

"Your right, what I do in my personal life is my business." Jeff said as he got up and walked out of the resturaunt.

Stacy got up and ran out after him.

"Jeff wait!" Stacy yelled as they both found themselves outside.

Jeff turned around with frustration.

"What?" Jeff asked with a hint of anger.

"There's umm..something we need to talk about." Stacy started to say as Jeff's attitude changed from angry to interested.

"And that would be?..." Jeff asked Stacy who started to shiver.

"The other day, ya know when I was 'breaking in my heels' I ummm..did your family inherit some kind of money?" Stacy asked getting right into the point.

"Ha..what?" Jeff asked confused with her question.

"I mean, did you and Matt get money from a family memeber?" Stacy asked her look matching Jeff's.

"Stacy, I have no idea what your talking about." Jeff said now starting to feel a bit worried.

Stacy lifted her head up and stared up Jeff.

"Then we need to talk." Stacy said pulling Jeff back into the resturaunt so that they could talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the night after Summerslam and Lita hopped down the hall with excitement. Well why shouldn't she be happy, the man she loved won the Til Death Do Us Part match and she a soon to be Hardy. Lita walked into the locker room that she was sharing with Matt, Jeff and Stacy. She walked in to be greeted by the face of her best friend Stacy Keibler.

"Hey Stacy, isn't today a beautiful day?" Lita asked dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so. Look Li we need to talk." Stacy said sitting down her overly cheerful friend.

"What about?" Lita asked confused.

"Well, I just ran into Kane in the hallway and I over heard him saying that you and Matt are getting married next week on Raw, is that true?" Stacy asked with disbelief.

"Yes it is." Lita answered beaming with joy.

"But why so soon? I always thought you wanted every little girl's dream wedding?" Stacy asked confused with Lita's actions.

"Well I do want my dream wedding, but Matt says he wants to get married as soon as possible and I want what he wants." Lita answered not sounding very thrilled.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Stacy asked in a low voice.

"I guess." Lita answered sounding a bit sad. "Aren't you happy for me?" Lita asked her friend who just smiled at her.

"Of Course I'm happy for you." Stacy answered with a smile.

Lita pulled Stacy into a hug as Stacy's smile fadded.

"Good, then I have a question for you?" Lita said with a nervous smile.

"Ok, shoot." Stacy said curious as to what her question might be.

Lita put her head down and brought back up with a huge smile.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe...you could be my maid of honor." Lita asked examining Stacy's features.

Stacy's face turned pale, she wanted to be her maid of honor but not under these circumstances. But her mind changed as soon as she remembered what Jeff said.

"I would love to be your maid of honor." Stacy smiled as Lita embraced her into a warm hug.

This wedding was really going to happen. She can't get married, it's a crazy idea, but it has to be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I am really sorry that these chapters are so short. I will keep trying to make them as long as possible. Thank you all for reviewing, but If you want an update a hell of a lot sooner than last time then please, please review! I won't be able to update until next week when I get my new computer so I am sorry for the delay. Thanks again my loves, smooches!**


	5. Build A Prison

**Disclaimer: I own no nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, you all are so totally kickass, and if you like this story then plaese, please, please review, it would mean so much to me, thanks. This chapter song title belongs to System Of A Down :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lita sat on the bench in her locker room and rubbed her pregnant belly gently and tried her hardest to be happy that she was now engaged to the man she loved, Matt Hardy. Matt had recently won the 'Til Death Do Us Part' match against Kane at summerslam this past sunday, but Lita felt over whelmed with disappointment because of the way Matt won. She felt that Kane was cheated and that was wrong, true, she was happy that she didn't have to spend all eternity with him but watching what Matt had done to him scared her.

Matt hadn't entirely taken care of Kane all by himself like he had promised, he had a little help. Lita knew Matt would have to do something drastic to win against Kane, but not that drastic! Matt had hired a leauge of unnecessary allies. It had appeared that Matt teamed up with four of the most ruthless men that had ver stepped foot in the WWE, and those men were known as The Nature Boy Ric Flair, The Animal Dave Batista, The Legend Killer Randy Orton and The Game Triple H.

Ever since Evolution had been reunited they felt it would be appropriate to reik as much havoc on Raw as possible, starting with helping Matt take down the big red monster. Lita felt that Matt Hardy had officially sunken to a new low and that was the biggest reason of all as to why she felt scared.

Lita stared into space thinking of all the terrible destructive things that Matt was now capable of doing to himself and all the people around him. Lita was starting to feel fearful of marrying him and that scared her because she loved him and being married to Matt was something she had always wanted, but now that he was alliging himself with Evolution she was starting to think that maybe marrying Kane would be a safer choice. Matt had become a person she didn't know nor want to know and she didn't want that person to have that type of influence on her unborn child, and the fact that she was questioning her child's safety scared the hell out of her. What Lita didn't know was that she really has nothing to fear because no matter the difference Kane is the father of her baby and he will do anything to protect his child. Even though the thought of forever being linked to Kane made her sick to her stomach she knew that if Matt were to ever do anything to put their son in danger Kane would be there to kick Matt's ass!

Lita stood up at the sound of a light knock on the door. She opened the door to reveal a shakey Stacy Keibler standing in front of her.

"Stacy what's wrong? Your shaking, are you ok?" Lita asked frantically as she pulled Stacy in the room.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just really freaked out that Evolution's back, I don't feel so safe ya know?" Stacy said taking a seat on the bench.

"Yeah I know the feeling, only it's not Evolution that I feel unsafe around." Lita admitted with a depressing sigh.

Stacy looked over the expression on her friend's face and new something wasn't right, and she knew exactly why.

"Lita if your having doubts about marrying Matt then you can't you can't go through with this wedding. It wouldn't be fair to this baby and it wouldn't be fair to you." Stacy advised as she put her hand on Lita's shoulder.

Lita locked her eyes on the floor and took in Stacy's advice and she couldn't deny that she wasn't wrong, but she also wasn't right. Lita took her eyes off the floor and looked at Stacy.

"But I love him." Lita replied, but she didn't say it with sincerety, she said it with confusion.

"Sometimes the person you isn't always the one your with." Stacy said as she raised an eyebrow.

Lita stood up and stared down at Stacy with shock.

"I don't love Kane!" Lita growled with anger.

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me why you couldn't stop worrying about Kane this past week, and explain to me why everytime you would mention him it would be when Matt was around? and don't tell you didn't want Matt to get angry because that's bull an dyou know it!" Stacy yelled back but had a look of admiration.

"All I know is that I'm about to marry a man that I've loved and been with for over six years and it is just really hard for me to see my life without him, especially since the man that I fell in love with is slipping away from me and I can't stop it." Lita said as she took a seat back on the bench.

"Yes you can!" Stacy decalred as she took her hand.

"How?" Lita asked with tears in her eyes.

Stacy rubbed Lita's hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Don't marry Matt." Stacy encouraged with softness and love in her voice.

Lita continued to stare into Stacy's eyes and knew Stacy was right, but how was she going to tell Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy was alone in the locker room while Lita went off in search of Matt. Stacy felt really uncomfortable letting Lita go by herself but Lita insisted and she knew better then to talk down a pregnant woman. Stacy was changing and preparing for her match against Trish Stratus for later on that night on Raw and then suddenly Jeff stormed in without any warning.

"JEFF!" Stacy screamed as she reached for a towel to cover herself up.

"I am so sorry!" Jeff laughed as Stacy stared at him.

"Get out you perve!" Stacy continued to yell as she pushed Jeff out the door.

Stacy slammed the door shut and locked it up so he couldn't come back in.

"I'm really sorry Stacy." Jeff called from the otherside of the closed door.

Stacy leaned up against the door so she could what he was saying.

"You have a really nice butt!" Jeff joked as Stacy started to bang on the door so he would go away.

Stacy walked away from the door and giggled lightly, she kinda felt flattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lita found Matt surrounded by all the guys in Evolution and decided to break up their little conversation. She needed to get this over with so she could move on with her life.

"Matt can I talk to you for a minute?" Lita asked as she felt all of the men's eyes fested on her.

"Just a sec babe I'm talking." Matt said brushing off Lita.

Lita stared at Matt with anger at the tone of his voice and suddenly all the fears of breaking up with Matt went away.

"Listen 'babe' what I have to say can't wait a sec, so you can either come with down the hall and we can talk about this privatley or I can say what I have to say in front of all your friends here and embarrass you." Lita snapped at her arrogant soon to be ex-boyfriend.

Matt turned to stare at Lita along with all of Evolution who looked like they were about to throw her up against the wall but Matt played it off with a laugh and a smile.

"Ha ha, pregnant girls, what can you do?" Matt laughed as he turned to Evolution.

"Well you can start by showing them who the man is!" Randy replied in angry tone as he looked over Lita.

"I'm the man and she knows it, she won't make that mistake again, right Li?" Matt asked turning to her once more.

Lita hid her anger and put on a fake smile.

"Right sweetie." Lita smiled and grabbed Matt by the hand and dragged him down the hall.

"Hey, hey! What's your problem?" Matt asked as he stopped and demanded some answers.

"Well my problem was how to break this to you gently, but now I can give a rat's ass!" Lita retorted not caring who heard their conversation.

"Break what to me?" Matt asked with confusion.

"I'm ending our engagement, I don't know who you are anymore you've become a different man and quite frankly, I sorta hate him." Lita replied fearlessly.

"Ha, well he kinda hates you to, but that doesn't mean that you can just walk away from this." Matt said with anger and cruelness.

"I can and I will, Stacy said th-"

"Wo, wo Stacy said? So this is why you wanna end things? because Stacy said?" Matt questioned at the mention of Stacy's name.

"Look, Stacy didn't say anything that I didn't already know, so lets not make this her fault. And as far as you and I go, well lets just say there is no you and I, so goodbye Matthew." Lita said as she dropped the diamond ring he gave her into his gripply firmed hand.

Lita turned to walk away but was grabbed by Matt. He threw her up against the wall and got in her face. Lita tried to get away but he had such a tight grip on her that she couldn't move.

"Ok I'm gonna say this slowly so you understand. You and I, we have a contract so your goning to marry wheather you like it or not, understood?" Matt asked fury.

"I don't understand, why would you want to marry someone who doesn't want to marry you? Why are you pushing this?"Lita asked as tears rolled down her face from the pain.

"Ya see the thing is, there's some money coming my way from my grandfather but the only way I can get is if I get married, so as you can see I'm in need of a wife. So unless you want to live to see that baby your carrying grow up, then you'll do what I say. No do you understand...my love?" Matt asked mockingly.

Lita nodded her head and Matt slowly let go of Lita, she stared at him with fear and ran off in tears.

Matt laughed as he watched run away, he straightened himself and called over the boys of Evolution.

"You guys up for a game of 'Scare the Diva'?" Matt asked with a grin.

All four men nodded in approval and smiled at the thought of how much fun they were about to have.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish's music hit and out she came holding her women's championship with no shame. She got in the ring and stared up at the ramp way and dared Stacy to come out. As soon as she did that out came Stacy with her head held high and her confidence higher than it has ever been. Stacy did her in-ring trick and got in the ring. Stood face to face with Trish and was slapped with a right hook from her.

Stacy rubbed where she had been slapped and got up and tackled Trish to the ground. The two rolled around the ring and pulled eachothers hair. Stacy stood up and kicked Trish down everytime she attempted to get up. trish then tripped Stacy and and banged her head on the mat. Stacy pushed Trish off but fell from being dizzy. Trish laughed and got up and grabbed Stacy by her hair and looked into the crowd and mocked Stacy. The crowd booed her and Stacy had found enough strength to crawl in between Trish's legs and roll her up for the three count.

Stacy's music blared through the arena and she jumped up and down and celebrated her victory. Her celebration was cut short by the music of non other than Evolution. Stacy's face went pale as the member's of Evolution gathered around the frightend blonde. Randy circled Stacy and brushed his hand over her ass and out of impulse Stacy slapped The Legend killer across the face. That didn't sit all to well with the third generation superstar so he grabbed Stacy by the hair and kissed her roughly. When he pulled apart from her he threw her over to Triple H who then set her up for a pedigree. The crowd started to cheer as a familar man came to Stacy's rescue. Triple H threw Stacy on to the mat and got out of the ring quickly as did the rest of Evolution. The man walked over to Stacy and helped her up, she stared at the man in shock and looked over his features. He turned to walk away but Stacy put her hand on his arm to stop him. He looked at her and tried to scare her but she wasn't intimidated.

"Thank you Kane." Stacy said grateful to the gentle giant.

Kane didn't say a word, all he did was turn and walk away. Stacy smiled and followed closely behine him.

"Oh yeah, he's got it bad for Lita." Stacy thought to herself as she smiled at the fact that Kane had feelings.

Stacy's smile quickly faded as she went backstage and caught made glaring at her. He gave a sick smile and walked away. It soon became clear to Stacy that this was the work of Matt Hardy, and she had a feeling that she hadn't seen the last of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok so another chapter updated, lol. So I really, really want to know what you all thoght of this chapter, I must say I am quite proud of it if I do say so myself, lol. I am begging you that if you like this story then pleaseeeeeee review, I really want to know what eveyone thinks of it. I don't care if it's a one word review just please review, that is if you want an update asap! Til next time my little boo-boo's, SMOOCHES!**


	6. Suprise, Suprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, I have been really busy, but I found time to update and I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, thank you soooo much, you all are so totally kickass and I really hope that you all like this chapter. This chapter title belongs to Starting line :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy and Lita stod in front of the full length mirror and fixed their hair and make-up. Tonight was Raw and it was the wedding of the decade. Lita had told Kane, Stacy and Jeff what Matt was making her do and Jeff refused to believe any of it, as for Stacy and Kane all they could do was their best to make sure that this wedding wouldn't happen.

"Lita I promise I will do whatever I can to stop this wedding." Stacy promised her depressed friend.

"Stacy I love you for trying to save me, but the fact of the matter is that you can't. Matt is too strong, you saw what he had Evolution try to do to you last week and I don't even want to think about what he might do to you if you stop this wedding." Lita said as she looked away from Stacy.

"I will do whatever I have to, to make sure that you have a life with that baby yur carrying, a life without Matt Hardy." Stacy assured Lita who looked up at her with fear.

"Stacy your not listening to me! If you do anything to try and stop this wedding Matt will make sure you regret it, so please just be by my side and tell me that everything will be ok, because believe it or not I need you, so please just let me do this." Lita begged Stacy

Lita put her head down and stared back at her reflection in the mirror. Stacy came up from behind her and put her hand on Lita's shoulder.

"Everything will be ok." Stacy whispered

Lita looked at Stacy and and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be ok, I promise." Stacy said as she pulled away from Lita and headed for the door.

"Stacy, where are you going?" Lita asked nervously.

"I need some water, you want some?" Stacy asked

"No, I'm ok, just hurry back alright." Lita answered.

Stacy smiled and exited the room. Lita sat on the locker room bench let silent tears fall down her face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt and Jeff finished getting ready and were about to head out to the ring until Jeff took Matt aside.

"Matt before we go out there I need to know that your doing this for the right reasons." Jeff said as Matt rolled his eyes.

"What are you trying to ask me Jeff?" Matt asked with frustration.

Jeff backed away from Matt and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do you love Lita or was everything that Lita told us true?" Jeff asked

"Ha, I can't believe your asking me this. Your my brother, you know me." Matt said trying to put his brothers mind at ease. "Now lets get out there and get me a bride." Matt joked as he lightly punched Jeff in the arm and headed to the ring.

Jeff was left standing by himself in a deep trance until the voice of Matt called out to him.

"Lets get a move on Jeff!" Matt ordered as Jeff did as he was told.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy ran down the hall way in search of Kane. She turned a corner and ran right into Matt and Jeff.

"Oh my god!" Stacy screamed as the hands of Jeff caught her before she could fall.

"Whoa, take it easy there Stace, what's the rush?" Matt asked in an intimidating tone.

Stacy stared at Matt with fear and disgust. Jeff held onto Stacy to try and stop her shakey body so that Matt couldn't see her fear.

"I-I was just going to get some water for Li." Stacy answered as chills went up her spine from the warmth of Jeff's hands.

"Well hurry up, the wedding is about to start." Matt said in a threatening tone.

Jeff looked over at Matt and wanted to know why the hell he was talking that way to her.

"I-I will." Stacy stuttered.

She looked at Jeff and pushed him away and then ran off down the hall. Jeff looked at Matt and shook his head.

"What's your problem?" Matt asked with a slight hint of anger.

"Nothing, lets just go ok." Jeff replied as he pushed past Matt and walked ahead of him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy knocked on Kane's locker room door and waited for an answer. After a few seconds the big red monster flung the door open and stared down at the frightend Diva.

"Are you ready?" Stacy asked the monster.

"That depends, are you?" Kane asked as he looked Stacy up and down.

Stacy felt uncomfortable when she felt his eyes looking over her body. She just smiled and nodded.

"Good, then I guess I'll see you out there." Kane said but before Stacy could speak again Kane slammed thr door in her face.

Stacy turned and walked away, it was time for the wedding from hell to begin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of an organ began to play and Matt and Jeff made their way to the ring. In the ring was a white gasibo with white roses covering it. The ramp was laid out with a red carpet and white rose pedals covering the rampway and the ring. Matt had a fake smile plastered all over his face and Jeff looked over at him also with a fake smile. They finally reached the ring and looked up at the rampway.

The organ continued to play and out came Stacy from behind the curtain, she wore a beautiful strapless red dress with a red boquet, she had her hair up half and half with curls and a red flower holding the top part up. Jeff smiled at her beauty but realized how he was looking at her and coughed to play it off. Stacy walked the stairs and took her place next to the priest and tried her best not to walk over to Matt and slap that sadistic smirk off of his face.

Matt smile grew bigger when the wedding march began to play and Lita came down the rampway. Jeff turned to Matt and began to speak.

"So are you man?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"About as ready as my bank account." Matt said not realizing what he said.

Jeff's attention immediatley turned to Matt.

"What?" Jeff asked with shock.

"What, nothing, nothing here comes my bride." Matt said as he extended his hand out to Lita who reluctantly accepted.

Jeff was in complete shock, what Lita said was true and that made him sick to his stomach.

Lita was so sad that she was marrying Matt like this, but she knew she had to do it.

The priest began resiting passages from the bible and before anyone knew it he was already at the objections.

"So if there is anyone here who feels that two should not joined in holy matamony, speak now or forever hold your peace!" The priest declared as the crowd began to scream in a frenzy.

Jeff and Stacy both excjanged frantic looks and was shocked to hear the music of Evolution.

Matt had a confused look on his face and then smiled when he was given a reassured sign from Triple H.

"Relax Matt, we aren't here to stop your wedding, we're just here to wish you all the best and we just thought it would be best if you had a few witnesses." Hunter said as they made their way down to the ring.

Matt laughed and motioned for them to join the wedding, and Evolution accepted gracefully.

Randy was the first to enter the ring and the first thing he did was walk over to a nervous Stacy Keibler. Randy smiled at her as she smiled back afraid of what he might do to her if she didn't, he stood right beside Stacy and enjoyed the expression her face.

Hunter, Ric and Batista all took a place next to Jeff who's eyes were glued on Randy and the wat he was looking at Stacy.

"Ok well if there will be no more objections it is time for the I do's, Matt if you will please go first." The priest said to Matt.

Matt smiled and was about to speak when someone else cut him off.

"I object!" Jeff said loudly and everyone around him looked at him with shock.

"What are you doing?" Matt screamed loudly into the microphone.

"Well Matt I know about Grandpas will, and I know how you decided to keep his fortune to yourself!" Jeff replied as he took a microphone.

"What, what are you talking about? I didn't keep his fortune from you!" Matt answered with anger.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Jeff asked

"Because Grandpa didn't leave you anything, the will clearly stated the money goes to me!" Matt said as he pulled out the contract and shoved it in Jeff's face.

"I thought you might say that, so I got my lawyer to look it over and he found something quit interesting." Jeff replied with a smile.

"And what would that be?" Matt asked cooly.

Jeff smiled and reached for a contract that was in his coat pocket. He unfolded it and began to read from it.

"The Hardy fortune will go to the first one of my grandson's that marry within a time of 3 months after my death, whom ever makes it to the alter first recieves the sum amount total of $50 Million dollars!" Jeff read out loud.

Matt laughed at his stupidity and looked at Jeff.

"So what's your point? In about 2 minutes I will be the first one of us to get married." Matt pointed out as the crowd booed him.

Jeff smiled and pointed up at the titron as video began to play.

The video showed a chapel in Las Vegas and an eager Jeff standing at the alter.

Matt, Lita, Stacy and Evolution looked on with shock and confusion.

In the video the wedding march began to play and woman wearing a white dress and large vail began to walk down the isle. The woman's vail had so many layers that you couldn't see who she was.

Everyone in the ring looked shocked but no one more than Matt, he looked over at Jeff who had a huge smile on his face.

The woman reached the end of the alter and she took Jeff's hand in hers as he smiled at her and then signaled the priest to start the ceremony.

"We gathered her to-" The priest began but was stopped by Jeff.

"Umm..I'm sorry but is there anyway that we can maybe skip to the I Do's?" Jeff asked as the priest nodded.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer for poorer through sickness and in health, til death do you part?" The preist asked the woman who nodded yes.

"And do take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer for poorer through sickness and in health til death do you part?" The priest asked Jeff.

"I Do" Jeff said with a smile.

"Then by the power invested in me and the state of las Vegas Nevada I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The preist said handing jeff the rings.

They each placed the rings on their left hands and Jeff lifted the vail to reveal the woman he had just married was Stacy Keibler, Jeff moved in close and placed a soft kiss on the lips of his new wife. Stacy smiled akwardly and walked away from Jeff.

Everyone gasped in shock and looked at Stacy. Everyone except Lita was angry, especially Randy and Matt.

"You!" Matt screamed.

Randy grabbed Stacy and held her arms behind her back and Matt began to charge at Stacy but the lights in the arena went out and everyone screamed in fear.

Randy had lost his grip on Stacy and moved around frantically. A few seconds later lights came back on Stacy and Lita were out of the ring and on the rampway. Evolution and Matt turned around and was grabbed by the throat by Kane. He lifted Matt up and choked slammed him through the ring. Jeff grabbed a chair and hit Randy in the back. Hunter, Ric and Batista tackled Jeff to floor but Kane pulled them off of him and then Kane picked up the chair and hit batista with it. Jeff picked up Triple H and planted him with the twist of fate, Kane lifted Ric Flair and and gave him a chokeslam.

Stacy and Lita looked up the ring and smiled with satisfaction.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter so short, I really hope that you all are happy with this chapter, and pleaseeeee review! The fact that I didn't get many reviews last chapter was a big part of why I haven;t updated, so review as many times as you can pleaseeeeeee...REVIEW!**


End file.
